


I miss you

by tinnie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnie/pseuds/tinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how long it has been, Alex still misses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you

She is breathing heavily as she lies underneath him and his hot breath tickles her skin.

"I miss you." He whispers before he pulls her into another passionate kiss.

"I miss you too much." He repeats, grabs her hips and pulls her against him. His eyes travelling over her naked body make him want her even more. Her body makes him want her again.

"And I don't wanna miss you anymore Iz." His fingers slightly brushing her hair make her hesitate. His tongue makes her hesitate.

"You don't have to." She whispers rolling on him. "You don't have to anymore."


End file.
